


Cookie Bandit

by Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet



Series: Cookie Bandit [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adult acting younger than their age, Age Regression/De-Aging, Hoshi the Teddy, might rewrite, probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet/pseuds/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet
Summary: Yuuri tries to sneak cookies without Victor noticing





	Cookie Bandit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knight_of_Space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Space/gifts).



> Request! I know it's short, but I think it's cute!
> 
> I also might rewrite this because I'm running on E as I wrote it.

“Target sighted. Certain death if I fail. Hoshi, if I get in trouble, you can have my cookies.” Yuuri mumbled into the synthetic fur.

The Japanese boy was hidden behind the corner as he peaked into the kitchen. The tray of streaming cookies sat so tantalizingly close. He could practically taste the chocolatey goodness. Daddy wouldn’t let him have any, the meanie. Probably because he wanted them all to himself. But Yuuri was sure he wouldn’t miss one.

“Wish me luck, Hoshi.” He said as he sat his furry friend down.

With one last look to make sure Daddy was still in the bathroom, Yuuri stepped closer to the stove. His socked feet were quiet as he padded to the stove. Finally, he reached the stove. The tray of cookies was just begging to be eaten.

His hand reached out to the tray for the delicious treat and he-

“Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov! What are you doing?!”

The voice startled Yuuri so bad that he jerked his hand back. But his forearm brushed against the hot tray. He clutched his arm close and cried out in pain. Tears rushed into his eyes and fell down his cheeks.

The Russian man ran to his husband and gently pulled him away from the stove. “Yuuri, let me see.”

Said Japanese skater shook his head as sobs wracked his body. “Nooo! No! Noononononoooo! It hurts Daddy!”

Victor scooped the boy up bridal style and brought him into the bathroom. He sat him down on the counter. “Yuuri, baby, I know it hurts, but Daddy needs to see it.”

Yuuri shook his head harder. “NO!”

“Would you let me see it if I told you I wouldn’t touch it?” Victor asked gently as he brushed Yuuri’s hair out of his eyes.

Yuuri looked at him with wet eyes and tears still running down his cheeks. “P-Pwomise?”

“I pinky promise, baby.”

Victor locked his pinky with the other skater and kissed Yuuri’s wet cheek.

As promised, Yuuri exposed his arm and held it out hesitantly.

With the gentlness that would make any mother proud, Victor cradled the arm in his hand and examined the wound.

It wasn’t as bad as Victor had thought, the burn was slightly red and a little blistered, but it would heal nicely without a scar as long as he treated it fast.

“Yuuri, Daddy is going to spray something on it that will make the hurt go away, okay?”

Said Japanese boy sniffled and nodded. His tears still fell, but silently now as Daddy took out the first aid kit.

The spray was cold, but it didn’t hurt. Yuuri’s jerk was more because he was surprised. However, Victor shushed him gently and thumbed the tear off his cheek.

“It’s okay, baby boy. Daddy’s got you.” Victor said as he pulled out a tube of burn cream, a square of gauze, and a roll of bandages. “Daddy’s going to wrap your arm up now and make the boo boo go away.”

“Okay, Daddy.” Yuuri nodded.

The small skater whimpered as the gauze pressed on his burn, but the spray kept it from hurting too bad. He counted the number of wraps from the bandages until Daddy stopped and secured them.

“You were such a good baby! I’m so proud of you.” Victor praised.

Yuuri smiled weakly. “Yuuri good? Even when he got boo boos?”

Victor sighed. “Well, we need to talk about that. Now, I’m not going to punish you this time because I know you’ve learned your lesson, but you have to do what daddy says. What if you got hurt worse?”

“Sorry, daddy. Didn’t mean to be a bad boy. Just wanted cookies.” He mumbled.

The Russian skater nodded nd pulled the smaller boy into a hug. “I know, baby boy. I know it won’t happen again, but Daddy has a new rule now, okay?" 

“New rule?"

The rules, as concocted by Victor, were a list of rules written on a fairly large piece of poster board. The pair had it displayed in the media room as well as on a smaller piece of paper in the nightstand. Yuuri did very well with following those rules, but he sometimes slipped up. These special situations mostly ended with another rule being written down.

“Repeat after me, ‘I, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, will not go into the kitchen without Daddy anymore.’” Victor instructed sternly.

Yuuri nodded sadly. “I, Yuuri, won’t go to the kitchen without Daddy from now on.”

Victor patted the boy’s knee. “Good boy, Sweetie. Now, does this little baby want cookies now?”

Said skater hesitated. “Not hot?”

“Nope, they’ve cooled nicely!”

The little Japanese boy eventually nodded and followed the taller man to the kitchen. Victor held his hand the whole way and even let him point to the cookie he wanted. It was so delicious. Yuuri melted against Victor much like the chocolate that was melting in his mouth.

“What do you say, little one?”

“Fank ooo!” Yuuri said behind a mouthful of cookie.

Victor smiled and placed a few more coookies onto the plate before walking to the living room with the little boy in tow. He sat the plate onto the coffee table and instructed Yuuri to sit. When the little boy cooperated, he went back to the kitchen and came back with a sippy cup of milk and familiar furry face.

“Hoshi!!” The shorter boy cheered.

“Yup!” I found him outside of the kitchen and I he wants to make sure you’re okay!”

Yuuri giggled childishly. “Silly, teddy! I have a daddy to take care of me!”

Victor patted the small skater on the shoulder with a calm smile. “Yes you do, baby. Yes you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr! @dinosaur-hiding-in-the-closet


End file.
